


Not a Subtle Difference

by SifaShep



Series: The Reluctant Biotic: Vee Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Lazarus Project, Mass Effect 2, previous shenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vee Shepard realizes she’s changed…and she now has new abilities after losing her old ones.</p><p>Vee was an Engineer in ME1, but I changed her to a Sentinel in ME2. How would a non-biotic Shepard feel when they wake up and suddenly realize they are a biotic now? Obviously, Vee has a few new implants courtesy of The Illusive Man and Miranda Lawson…</p><p>Takes place at the beginning of ME2. Previous Shenko in ME1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Subtle Difference

She felt not just strange. Not just different. Just…there wasn’t a word to describe it. Even if her brain didn’t feel sluggish and slow, she couldn’t say exactly _what_ had changed.

But something had changed, deep within her. A pleasant buzzing in her ears, the warmth glowing just under her skin. Divina Shepard wondered if all hangovers felt like this…

_I wasn’t drunk. **I was dead.**_

The simple fact hit her like a cold shower. Memories rose up, unbidden: _the Normandy crumbling all around her, the bleakness of space whirling past her eyes, and the hissing of precious oxygen…_

The room trembled again and she grabbed the edge of the bed. The past could wait; the present needed her attention. Vee staggered towards the weapons locker at the far end of the room. She felt vulnerable without a weapon in her hands.

Security bots lumbered into the room. She dove into cover and shot the first one. Her heart thundered in her body as she automatically called up a defense drone. The habit was deeply ingrained in her; once an engineer, always an engineer.

Except the drones didn’t appear at her bidding. Nothing exploded at her command.

Her eyes widened in shock and dread.  _Oh shit. **I don’t have anything** …wait, what the–_

Power thrummed in her fingertips. Her brain didn’t know what to do, but her body did. With a swift gesture, the security mech seized in its tracks and floated upwards towards the ceiling. The rest of the mechs were soon scattered all over the floor in pieces.

 _What did I just do?_  She wasn’t a biotic. Well, not _supposed_ to be, anyway. Where did this newfound power come from?

She’d puzzle it out later. Right now, she needed to get out of here.

As she plowed through the building, it dawned on her that something had changed while she was…asleep. Blue wisps of power shrouded her in a halo as she Threw enemies out of her way. Somehow, someway, she had become a biotic. That odd power grew more and more familiar, and by the time she reached an overhanging balcony, it felt almost second nature.

She’d been rebuilt and given new abilities while she was unconscious. Suddenly, she thought, _How long has it been? It can’t be more than a few weeks…_ Vee grabbed a rocket launcher off a dead man’s body and fired at a horde of mechs.

Her mouth twitched into a humorless smile. At least nothing had affected her aim.

The faces of her crew flashed across her eyes. Garrus. Wrex. Tali. Liara.

_Kaidan._

Did all biotics feel like this in the middle of battle? She had to ask him–and Liara–the next time she saw them…

Vee Shepard, previous engineer and newly-minted biotic, went through the facility and looked for answers.


End file.
